O Mistério da Profecia
by DragonWitch88
Summary: UA. Em um mundo onde Peter nunca traiu os amigos, Neville Longbottom é o menino-que-sobreviveu e Ginevra Weasley foi adotada pelos Potter, os problemas ainda parecem seguir Harry para todo lugar. Quando Lord Voldemort ressurge ainda resta uma dúvida. Afinal, quem é o verdadeiro escolhido? James e Lily vivos. Soulbond. Harry/Ginny. Rated M.


**Resume** : UA. Em um mundo onde Peter nunca traiu os amigos, Neville Longbottom é o menino-que-sobreviveu e Ginevra Weasley foi adotada pelos Potter, os problemas ainda parecem seguir Harry para todo lugar. Quando Lord Voldemort ressurge ainda resta uma dúvida. Afinal, quem é o verdadeiro escolhido? James e Lily vivos. Soulbond. Harry/Ginny. Rated M.

* * *

 **NA** : Esse será o universo alternativo, mais alternativo mais alternativo que você já viu. O primeiro capítulo deixará algumas perguntas, mas tudo virá no tempo certo. Eu sei que muitos leitores ficarão tristes em saber que Ron não fará parte do trio de ouro dessa vez, mas eu prometo que Neville, Luna e Ginny vão surpreender. Não deixe de me dizer o que você pensa dessa história.

* * *

 **Capítulo 01 – Prólogo**

O pequeno chalé em Godric's Hollow estava silencioso na madrugada de 31 de outubro de 1981, mais silencioso do que jamais esteve mesmo nos tempos mais sombrios. O silencio pesava nos ouvidos de cada um dos habitantes da casa, mas nenhum deles ousava falar. Todos os adultos estavam reunidos na pequena sala em volta da lareira. Uma garrafa de whisky de fogo fora aberta, mas os copos estavam intocados desde que brindaram em honra aos amigos queridos.

Não havia nenhum sorriso arrogante no rosto de James ou qualquer provocação tola vindo de Sirius. Ambos tinham mandíbulas cerradas e punhos fechados em bolas enquanto tentavam lidar com toda a raiva e dor que sentiam. O cabelo habitualmente desgrenhado de James agora era apenas caos de tantas vezes que ele havia puxados os fios pelas raízes como se quisesse arrancá-los da cabeça e Sírius que geralmente era a imagem da própria aristocracia nunca estivera tão desalinhado.

Remus se sentava apático em uma das poltronas parecendo mais cansado e desgrenhado do que jamais esteve. O gato da família estava quieto, encolhido debaixo de uma estante da sala apenas observando tudo com olhos medrosos e desconfiados. O coração de Lily sangrava de tristeza. Era uma ironia pensar que eles venceram a guerra.

Lily fechou os olhos e mais lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Há horas ela não podia parar de chorar. Depois de meses de medo e terror, se escondendo do mundo para a segurança de Harry. Depois de noites em claro imaginando como seria o seu futuro e o futuro do seu bebê, em uma única madrugada tudo havia mudado.

Lord Voldemort havia desaparecido da face da terra, mas não fizera uma saída limpa. Voldemort levou consigo muitas vidas, vidas de pessoas boas e gentis. Peter que morrera protegendo seu segredo. Frank e Alice que deram a vida pelo pequeno Neville. Molly e Arthur torturados sem fim por um segredo que nem conheciam e... _Merlin! E todas aquelas crianças..._

O silencio se quebrou quando um grito estrangulado saiu da garganta de Lily enquanto ela derramava seu luto pelas crianças mais uma vez. _Sete crianças inocentes assassinadas sem piedade. Era monstruoso!_

Harry se moveu inquieto em seu sono e Lily o apertou ainda mais contra o peito enquanto chorava sem controle. Ela se recusava a soltar seu filho por um segundo sequer desde o momento que descobriu o que os Lestrange fizeram com os Weasley. Até Ginny, a linda e pequena Ginny! Lily só tivera uma oportunidade de segurar sua afilhada recém-nascida nos braços antes precisarem se esconder sob o Fidelius, mas perder essa menininha doía tanto quanto doeria perder Harry.

A histeria de Lily provocou a raiva inflamada de James que num rompante se levantou e lançou a garrafa de whisky na lareira fazendo o fogo explodir.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ele gritou com uma fúria nunca vista antes.

Harry acordou assustado e começou a chorar. Lily o abraçou se sentindo impotente, não tinha forças para acalmar nem o seu bebê nem o seu marido.

O fogo continuou rugindo furioso alimentado pela raiva e pela magia de James que começou a andar como um leão enjaulado pela sala. Harry chorou ainda mais alto.

"James, acalme-se" Remus tentou fracamente.

James não ouviu. Lily apenas encarou o fogo com um olhar vidrado. Sabia que a labareda furiosa na lareira não representava sequer uma fração da fúria que realmente queimava dentro do seu marido agora.

"James." Remus tentou mais uma vez. Sirius nem mesmo se moveu.

"NÃO!" James gritou. "EU NÃO PRETENDO NEM VOU ME ACALMAR! ALGUÉM TEM QUE PAGAR, MOONY! ALGUÉM VAI PAGAR!"

"James..."

"Prongs tem razão!" Sirius falou pela primeira vez, a voz baixa e fria. "Eles precisam pagar... Bella, Rodolphus, Lucius... todos esses desgraçados ainda estão lá fora! Vamos matá-los."

Remus começou a argumentar, mas Lily viu o exato momento que os olhares de Sirius e James se cruzaram em um entendimento mútuo que ela já presenciara muitas vezes e soube imediatamente que nenhum dos dois estava blefando.

"Não!" Ela falou de repente sentindo sua força voltar pela primeira vez. "Ninguém, vai matar ninguém" Ela disse. "Não hoje. Não agora."

"Lils..." James começou entre dentes.

"Não, James!" Ela se levantou para enfrentá-lo, Harry ainda em seus braços, não chorava mais, mas mantinha um beicinho ainda magoado. "Nem você, nem Sirius. Ninguém sairá dessa casa! Será que vocês não percebem que essa guerra ainda não acabou?"

Os homens apenas a encararam em silencio, mas Lily sabia que estavam apenas procurando o argumento certo.

"Harry ainda não está seguro!" Ela atacou sem piedade o que ela sabia que era o calcanhar de Aquiles daqueles homens. "Vocês saem daqui furiosos e imprudentes com sede de vingança para serem, torturados, mortos ou presos por assassinato! Quem vai proteger Harry depois? Se você acha revoltante o que eles fizeram com os filhos de Molly, espere para ver o que eles fariam com o seu!"

Sem um escape para a sua frustração James derrubou em um único impulso uma enorme estante cheia de livros e porta-retratos que desabou com um impacto terrível no chão. O gato saiu de seu esconderijo e correu em disparada para o segundo andar morrendo de medo.

Lily se sentou novamente abraçando Harry. Ela não se importava se James queria destruir toda a casa contanto que isso o ajudasse a lidar com a sua dor, mas ela sabia que havia vencido aquela discussão. Sua família continuaria segura.

Depois que outra estante de livros, cinco vasos de cristal e uma mesa de chá estavam destruídos. O fogo furioso na lareira começou a se acalmar assim como James. Sirius havia se transformado em Padfoot e estava enrolado aos pés da lareira como se assim fosse mais fácil se esconder da realidade. Remus apenas encarava o teto como um morto vivo.

"Eu vou levar Harry para o quarto" Lily disse então. "Acho nós precisamos descansar..." Ela disse enquanto passava pelo marido e colocava uma mão delicada em seu ombro. "Todos nós, Jay" Ela usou o apelido carinhoso reservado só para ela.

Ele levantou os olhos para a esposa e para o bebê dormindo embalado nos braços dela. Com um sorriso cansado James abraçou os dois dando beijos na testa dela e de Harry.

"Eu não sei o que eu poderia ter feito se tivesse sido..." Ele engoliu em seco e abraçou a esposa e o filho mais uma vez.

"Eu sei, Jay. Eu também, mas por alguma razão nós ainda estamos aqui e ainda temos algo para proteger."

"E eu vou..." Ele disse. "Vocês dois... até meu último suspiro."

"Eu sei." Ela concordou cansada antes que os lábios de James tocassem os dela. Foi um beijo casto e gentil que dizia. _Ainda estamos aqui, nós vamos passar por isso de algum jeito._

James começou a conduzir a esposa com o filho para as escadas. Sirius e Remus eram da família, sabiam que podiam pegar qualquer uma das camas extras quando quisessem, então James apenas os deixou lá.

Haviam subido apenas alguns degraus quando uma coluna de fogo explodiu em meio ao caos que era a sala do Chalé Potter agora. Fawkes, a fênix de Dumbledore apareceu em meio aos escombros que James deixara, aos seus pés um pequeno embrulho. Levou apenas um milésimo de segundo para os Potter perceberem o que era. Um bebê de cabelo vermelho vivo chorava. Ginny, a afilhada deles estava viva.


End file.
